


Fan art for Second Chances series (a cross-over fanfic)

by NerdCat_aydsa (blue_bunnycat)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bunnycat/pseuds/NerdCat_aydsa
Summary: Fanart for the Second Chances universe (a cross-over series between Criminal Minds and MCU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts), [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).



> Fanart for the Second Chances universe: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847629
> 
>  
> 
> I have more sketches and doodles of Spencer and his new superFam but I'm being swamped with LIFE :(  
> so I couldn't upload it till now. I hope you all like it? (but, I really hope that K and J also like it?) :)
> 
> I did them a while ago...and it took me more than an hour to upload this today because I'm currently staying in the countryside preparing for Lunar New year, so I got my sis to upload all this (because she's in the city) over confusing and long phone calls lol. (cause there's no internet where I am now...) 
> 
> But...anywho, I hope that you all enjoy my interpretation of the scenes in the Snapshots series! (^_^)

 

smol, little Spencer with Papa Tony  ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ)

 

 

I imagine the first time Spencer meets the Hulk was because the Hulk was protecting his little-iron-person from harm  XD ♡ 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This is what I imagined would happen if Spencer got kidnapped (because I would love to see some protective Papa Tony and Avengers...lolz actually everybody would be up in arms) 

XD imagine all the fluffy hurt/comfort that Spencer would be swamped with after!!! (**SQUEALSSS**) 

 


End file.
